


【阿森納】如果其中一方是女生...？

by christyseven



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyseven/pseuds/christyseven
Summary: 最初的腦洞其實是想看彪妹穿高跟鞋的樣子hhh我很惡趣味我知道XD結果就多寫了幾對配對很隨意所以都很短hhh





	【阿森納】如果其中一方是女生...？

「一」

 

奧利佛靠在車子上，無聊地滑著手機，點開IG，點開FB，最後點開了訊息，已讀的勾勾閃著光但卻沒有回覆，奧利佛搔了搔後腦杓，正打算去找對方時，一雙腿出現在了視線裡，奧利佛抬起頭，「馬蒂你終於出來了！」馬蒂厄笑了笑，「抱歉讓你久等了，走吧」奧利佛站起身，看了看馬蒂厄，突然發現身高好像哪裡不太一樣，他退了退，把馬蒂厄從頭看到了腳，襯衫短裙高跟鞋...恩還不錯，等等！「馬蒂你今天怎麼穿裙子了！！！」奧利佛叫出聲，平常的馬蒂厄可是萬年T恤長褲球鞋的啊….

 

「二」

 

馬蒂厄喵了喵坐在隔壁的奧利佛，拉了拉有些捲起來的裙角，忽然手就被抓住了，「馬蒂你還沒跟我說為什麼呢」馬蒂厄把掉到眼前的頭髮塞到了耳後，「就是想嘗試新東西嘛，怎麼了？不喜歡嗎？」奧利佛又從頭到腳看了馬蒂厄一次，沒有說話只是笑了笑。

 

「三」

 

馬蒂厄盯著桌上的冰淇淋，最後忍無可忍的捏了下奧利佛的臉，「啊啊啊痛痛痛，馬蒂輕點輕點」「腳給我收回去，不要在那邊蹭我的腿」奧利佛摀著臉狗腿的笑了笑，「可是我好久沒摸到你的腿了，你平常穿長褲我都沒機會這樣做」說完偷偷湊近了點，「馬蒂你的腿好好摸喔！」馬蒂厄聽完偷偷紅了臉。

 

「四」

 

奧利佛走在前面，手裡提著幾袋他自己或是馬蒂厄的衣服，邊四處打量著，馬蒂厄在後方慢慢的走著，高跟鞋讓她沒有辦法很快地跟上奧利佛的速度，而且因為不太熟練的關係，她覺得自己的腿都在搖晃，這時前方的奧利佛注意到這件事，走到了馬蒂厄的旁邊，牽住了她的手，「穿高跟鞋要小心喔，跌倒了我會心疼的」

 

「五」

 

這時馬蒂厄看見了一件牛仔外套，她一直在找類似這種的衣服，雖然衣櫃裡大概有10件類似的衣服了，但她就是很愛這種偏中性的風格，翻了翻價格牌，本來打算要拿走的馬蒂厄手頓了頓，看了看在另外一邊看衣服的奧利佛，還是放下了手，看了看自己的穿著，嘆了口氣往奧利佛的方向走去，他還是喜歡女孩子穿的有女人味點吧.....

 

「六」

 

回程的車子上，奧利佛依舊嘰嘰喳喳地講著話，馬蒂厄在旁邊笑笑地聽著，手卻在不停的捲著衣角，今天一整天奧利佛都沒有告訴自己他到底喜不喜歡自己穿這樣....讓馬蒂厄覺得有些焦慮，但她也不敢親口問。

 

「七」

 

奧利佛注意到了馬蒂厄的小動作，並沒有說什麼，只是在心裡小小地笑了笑，看了看放在後座的其中一個袋子。

 

「八」

 

把馬蒂厄送到了家門口，奧利佛拿出了那個袋子，「這是...?」她打開了袋子，把衣服拿了出來，發現是下午那件她看了有一陣子的牛仔外套，「你在這件外套前面站了好一陣子，我就在猜你應該很喜歡，所以就買了下來」「可是....」奧利佛把馬蒂厄拉進懷裡，「你今天穿這樣我很喜歡，平常穿那樣我也很喜歡，你不管穿什麼樣子我都很喜歡，因為我很喜歡你啊」

 

「九」

 

奧利佛又站在馬蒂厄的家門口外，這次馬蒂厄出來的比較快，看著穿著那件他買的牛仔外套笑得開心的對方，奧利佛覺得心裡很滿足。

 

「十」

 

因為我最喜歡你了，所以你什麼樣子我都喜歡啊


End file.
